vinland_monogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
Old Generation Magic
Old Generation Magic, or commonly called with the only word "Magic", is one of many abilities existed in the land of Vinland Kingdom. It is one of the oldest form of ability existed in the land of Vinland Kingdom. Summary All Magic (Old Generation Magic) comes from "The One Magic", the origin of magic existed in the land of Vinland Kingdom. As an oldest ability of Vinland Kingdom, Magic has the most variety over other abilities. Even the Middle Generation Magic and Next Generation magic are no match to Old Generation Magic in terms of variety. Almost 200 varieties of Old Generation Magic existed in the land of Vinland Kingdom, including magic varieties existed in the Middle and Next Generation Magic. But, Old Generation magic has many Magic Variations unique to them, such as Ancient Spell and Etherious Curse. It also has a wide variety of power. Ranging from a weak one into a strong one. Some of these magics known as a weak magic compared to the other Old, Middle and Next Generation Magics, such as Animal-based Take Over Magic and Molding Magic. But, some other of them are particularly stronger than other Magics, such as Etherious Curse and Ancient Spells (such as Memory Make). Principle and Usage *Old Generation Magics are could only be used by a person that has a strong spirit, enough magic power, and a strong, fast brain. It was noted by most of Middle Generation Magic users, especially Midchildian Magic and Stratos Resonance Magic users, that all kinds of magic require magic formulas and calculations, a complex calculations. But all Old Generation Magic users could calculate such formulas inside their mind, unconsciously. This is something that Middle and Next Generation Magic users rarely do, proved by the use of CADs and SRDs that they use. Old Generation Magics uses a kind magic power called Mana (魔力 Maryoku), also used by Middle Generation Magic users. Mana is magical energy generated inside a mage's body, and it's nature and capacity differs for each mage. Mages exert their magic power in a wide variety of uses, ranging from offensive, defensive, or by focusing their magic power into external source. To use magic, a mage should train their spirit, their body, brain (not by becoming a smart person but by practicing magic frequently) and concentration. If a mage's spirit is weak, the magic he/she possess will destroy him/her. If their brain is not strong enough to calculate magic calculations, they won't be able to cast magic. If their body is weak, their body won't be able to produce magical energy or their body will produce magical energy in a small amount that is barely enough to cast a spell. Casting magic also needs a strong concentration, that's why when a mage cast a heavy, strong spell and their mind distracted by something, they failed to cast the spell. Magic Transfer and Teaching Like Middle Generation Magic that could be taught from a person to another person, old generation magics are could be able to be taught by a strong mage (a mage teacher) to another mage. A strong magic could also transfer magic to other mage for them to utilize, but a magic transfer is a rare case, though. Classification Currently, there are three types of Old Generation Magic existed in the land of Vinland Kingdom *Caster Magic : A Magic that is expelled from the body of a mage. **Common Caster Magic : A common magic used by almost all Old Generation Magic users in the land of Vinland Kingdom. **Molding Magic : A Magic specialized in creating and shaping an element. **Takeover Magic : A magic specialized in taking over a form of a being and uses their power. *Holder Magic : A Magic that requires it's user to use external source(s) in order to use / produce the magic. *Highclass Caster Magic : A powerful caster magic that can't be classified as normal Caster Magic due to their power. **Lost Magic : A kind of magic that was obliterated from the history of the world because of their immense power. Some of these magic are still existed. For example, Dragon Slayer Magic. **Ancient Spell : Magic that originates from ancient times and still known until this age (the age of Middle and Next generation magic. **Tempo Magic / Logia Magic : A Magic originated from a Logia Devillish Fruit, a fruit that was classified as an ultra rare Lost Logia by Midchildian Mages. **Etherious Curse : A magic utilized only by Etherious demons.